supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaura
|type = Ice, Rock |gender = 87.5% male, 12.5% female |evolves_to = Aurorus |kalos= |alola=Did not qualify (Sun & Moon) |galar=Did not qualify}} Amaura (Ukrainian: Амаура) is a dual Rock/Ice type Pokemon introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into Aurorus starting at level 39 if it appears to be night. BATC and motorsports Currently, Amaura has been playing for the Ukraine national IndyCar team since Amaura first existed in Pokémon X and Y. Amaura currently broadcasts motorsports with the other BATC broadcasters if there isn't an IndyCar race that weekend. Amaura has been appearing in BATC episodes since the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia; which is near Amaura's country. Amaura was part of the season 3 squad that defeated season 1 in the Celebrity Family Feud match between DWTS and the Bachelor. In 2015, Amaura won the IndyCar Series title with Ukraine defeating Dragonite of Colombia (which is Dragon/Flying) in the tiebreaker due to the number of wins, 3 to 2. He had a good tournament result in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, ''upsetting higher-ranked players against his Level 39 evolution Aurorus and Simon Pagenaud. In the third round, he also ended the hope of 2016 Indianapolis 500 winner Alexander Rossi a ticket to the 2016 BATC Champions League. His run in the tournament was ended by hard-hitting Serbian Salamence who eventually made the semifinals. Amaura will make his return to Family Feud in ''Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan, after Mario Lopez withdrew. Amaura was part of Abomasnow's The Mask Line Thai squad, but failed to qualify for the Group Finals. Amaura is also part of Abomasnow's Bee mask squad for The Masked Singer. Quotes *"A Juan Pablo Montoya spin?" (Various races) *"Yes! A Helio penalty!" (seen in various races) *"Congrats Aurorus on qualifying for ESPYs Best Driver!" (2016) *"Today in Aurorus' quarterfinal match with Kanaan I have only two stars. Poor me!" (July 20, 2016) Trivia *Amaura is considered to be one of the weakest players at the 2015 Carrera de Estrellas in Colombia. This was due to the draw in the Underdog Cup between Amaura and Espeon, and Amaura won the spot. *Amaura is weakening twice to Lucario and Cobalion; both of them Fighting/Steel types. *As of Generation VI, no other Pokemon has the same type combination as Amaura and it's evolution Aurorus. *Amaura and it's evolution Aurorus are 4x strong against Flying types, due to it's Rock/Ice combination. *Amaura and it's evolution Aurorus are weak against the three types that Fire types are weak to: Ground, Rock, and Water. *Amaura and it's evolution Aurorus are weak to Grass and Ground types because they are Rock types but don't resist Ice. *Amaura has qualified for every edition of the BATC finals since season 4. *Amaura's favourite horoscope is Taurus. *Amaura shares the same horoscope sign with it's evolution Aurorus. *Amaura's favourite Today's Birthdays is May 10. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Rock typed Pokemon Category:Ice type Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Fossil Pokémon